Melodi Penyatu Hati
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Tak pernah terbayangkan sebuah lagu yang kau nyanyikan waktu itu adalah pertanda penyatuan cinta kita. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Lagu yang kunyanyikan adalah perwakilan diriku bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata.


**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

Pengalaman pertama buat fic oneshoot semoga suka, maaf karna belum bisa ngelanjutin fic yang sebelumnya dan malah update fic baru heheh maaf minna-san :)

Semoga suka dan jika banyak kekurangan hyugana minta maaf ya :) ^^v

.

.

.

 _Melodi yang indah menyatukanku dengan sosoknya yang begitu mencintaiku. Sebuah lagu menjadi awal bagi kita menjalani hidup yang baru. Harmoni nada-nada yang indah menjadi saksi akan besarnya rasa cinta yang kita bina. Melodi, satukanlah kami selalu agar tercipta sebuah lagu indah akan kisah cinta kita berdua._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi yang cerah menjelang kembali, burung-burung berkicauan didahan pohon. Mengingatkanku pada sosok yang sudah lama aku kagumi. Dia hangat bagai matahari, sikatnya yang baik hati mampu membuat siapa saja nyaman berada didekatnya. Perasaan terdalam terhadapmu sudah lama mengisi hatiku. Rasa kagum, rasa suka bahkan rasa sayang bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan CINTA.

Ya, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Saat tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu hinggap dan bersarang di hatiku. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya kenapa rasa ini tertuju padamu. Mungkinkah Tuhan mempunyai caranya yang lain? Cara agar aku bisa bersabar untuk mencintai pria populer sepertimu?

Iris blue sapphiremu mampu membuatku terpesona dan seakan terhipnotis kedalamnya, terdiam dengan pancaran keindahan matamu. Rambut kuning itu, 3 garis di masing-masing pipi itu dan kulit tan itu menambah ketampanan dirimu. Tapi aku selalu bertanya, bisakah gadis sepertiku bersamamu? Disismu? Disampingmu? Mendampingimu? Bisakah? Mungkin itu adalah impian terbesarku.

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis pendiam, pemalu dan bahkan tidak populer sama sekali. Jauh dengan gadis-gadis lain yang mempunyai segudang fashion untuk di banggakan. Dan aku juga tahu, sangat sangat tahu kau selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik disekolah. Tentu saja, karna kau adalah seorang gitaris dari band sekolah dan kau mempunyai pesona yang mampu membuat mata gadis-gadis terpana padamu. Jujur, sebenarnya aku malu pada diriku sendiri bagaimana bisa gadis sepertiku bisa jatuh hati padamu? Apakah aku bodoh?

Kau tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ada satu gadis yang selalu diam-diam memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan tentu saja gadis itu adalah aku.

Saat ku lihat jari-jari itu memetik senar demi senar gitar membuatku terdiam kaku dan tak bisa berkutik di tempat. Kau lihat seperti inilah efek karna terkena pesonamu.

Tanpa ku sadari senyum mengembang dibibirku, tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu pudar saat ku lihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang mendekat kearahmu menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin padamu. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang hanya memandangmu dari kejauhan dan bersembunyi dari pandanganmu. Ku pegang dada kiriku, entah kenapa disini terasa begitu sakit ketika melihat kalian tertawa bersama. Mungkinkah aku patah hati?

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya gadis itu lalui dengan perasaan tak menentu, hati dan pikirannya tak sejalan. Gadis dengan surai indigo panjang dan beriris lavender itu tengah duduk dibangkunya yang paling pojok. Namanya adalah Hyuga Hinata, seorang siswi kelas XII di sekolah Konoha High School.

Entah kenapa hatinya selalu bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan gadis yang menghampiri Naruto, pria yang diam-diam ia cintai? Sampai saat ini jawaban itu tak pernah ia dapatkan.

"Ne, minna-san ohayo gozaimasu" ucap Yamato-sensei ketika pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Ohayo gozaimasu sensei" jawab semua murid kelas XII-3 kompak.

"Baik minna-san sehubungan akan diadakannya hari jadi sekolah kita yang ke 27, maka dari itu sensei akan memberikan tugas bagi kalian untuk menampilkan kesenian apa saja dan sekarang sensei akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok. Nanti sensei juga yang akan memilih kelompok mana yang akan tampil mewkili kelas ini."

Yah, betul Yamatao-sensei adalah seorang guru mata pelajaran kesenian. Suara sorak-sorai dari beberapa murid terdengar riuh saat diumumkannya tugas tadi mereka begitu sangat antusias dengan apa yang berbau-bau kesenian. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata dia hanya mampu terdiam dan memandang ke sekitarannya. Tepat ketika iris lavendernya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya, kembali Hinata terpaku dan tak bisa berpaling lagi.

 _'Jatuh cinta diam-diam memang berat, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada aku mengatakannya dan malah membuat dia semakin jauh dariku. Hanya satu pintaku lihatlah aku, gadis yang selalu mencintaimu'_

"Baiklah minna-san ini kelompok satu Haruno Sakura, Uciha Sasuke, Matsuri, dan Gaara. Kelompok dua Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai dan yang terakhir Uzumaki Naruto. Kelompok ke tiga..."

 **Degg!**

 _'Benarkah? Benarkah? Apa yang kudengar ini benar? Apa pendengaranku tidak salah? A..aku satu kelompok dengan Naruto-kun? Sungguh ini adalah kali pertamanya aku bisa satu kelompok dengannya. Terimakasih Tuhan'_

Tak bisa di pungkiri rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Perasaannya menjadi lebih baik dengan apa yang ia dengar pagi ini.

"Silahkan kalian berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing dan tentukan penampilan apa yang akan kalian tunjukan nanti. Baiklah sensei keluar dulu" lanjut Yamato-sensei dan berlalu dari kelas.

Kembali suasana terdengar gaduh saat mereka akan bersama dalam kelompok masing-masing.

Deg... deg... deg... suara jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kencang saat mereka sudah berkumpul. Namun sayang wajah cantik gadis itu harus terhalang oleh rambut panjangnya saat si empunya menunduk malu ketika harus berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang ia sukai.

"Eeuumm~ minna bagaimana kalau kita menampilkan musikalisasi puisi saja?" ucap Naruto memberikan usulannya.

"Aahh~ bagus juga. Kaukan seorang gitaris, Sai-kun bisa piano dan aku juga bisa biola kalau di gabung pasti sangat bagus tuh" jawab Ino dengan antusiasnya.

"Berarti yang bernyanyi adalah Hinata" lanjut Naruto lagi membuat Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"A...apa? a...aku ber...bernyanya? aku? Tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" ucap Hinata dengan gugupnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita semua juga bernyanyi? Dan yang membaca puisinya cukup Hinata saja, bagaimana kalau begitu?" kini giliran Sai yang mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Kendengarannya bagus juga. Nah Hinata bagaimana kalau seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kembali, kini keduanya saling berpandangan menatap dalam kemata masing-masing.

Tapi sedetik kemudian pandangan itu Hinata lepaskan saat pompaan jantungnya semakin beradu cepat "A...ano ba...baiklah" ucapnya seraya menunduk kembali.

"Yosh... sudah di tentukan seperti itu saja. Euumm... tapi siapa yang akan buat puisinya?" ujar Ino lagi.

"Ba...bagaimana kalau a...aku saja? Aku juga tidak terlalu pandai sih, tapi akan aku coba" ungkap Hinata dengan beraninya.

"Bagus kalau begitu coba saja dulu. Dan lebih bagus lagi kalau temanya cinta ya. Hahaha"

"Dasar kau Naruto, mentang-mentang sedang falling in love"

"Hahah... biarin dong sirik aja kau Sai"

 _'Deg!... lagi perasaan tak mengenakan itu datang kembali. Naruto-kun sedang jatuh cinta? Pada gadis itukah? Memang susah ya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah mencintai orang lain. Tuhan kuatkan aku jika memang ini sudah menjadi takdirku. Mencintai, tanpa di cintai'_

.

Sedari sepulang sekolah coretan demi coretan sudah Hinata tuangkan ke dalam kertas. Banyak gulungan kertas berserakan dikamarnya. Ide yang sudah ada di kelas tadi hilang entah kemana. Perkataan Sai yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto tengah jatuh cinta itu mengganggu pikirannya sampai saat ini, terlebih ketika Naruto tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sai yang seolah-olah membenarkan ucapan itu.

"Hahh~ sabar Hinata, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang wajar. Jika seseorang yang kau cintai membalas perasaanmu itu adalah bonus dari Tuhan" gumam Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **Plak!** "Yoshh... semangatt!" tamparan di layangkan pada pipinya sendiri agar ia kembali bersemangat.

Senja telah tiba, semburat cahaya oranye masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menemani Hinata yang tengah menuangkan kata demi kata. Burung-burungpun kembali menuju sarang mereka. Langit terlihat begitu indah dengan dua warna yang menjadi satu, jingga dan indigo.

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah tiba, salju mulai turun pagi ini. Dan itu semua tak menyurutkan semangat murid-murid Konoha High School untuk pergi dan belajar di sekolah, mereka mengenakan mantel untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan mereka dari cuaca dingin.

Seperti yang sudah di tugaskan oleh Yamato-sensei kemarin, kini murid-murid kelas XII-3 mulai berlatih dengan penampilan yang akan di tunjukannya pada Yamato-sensei. Mereka berlatih di ruang kesenian dimana disana sudah lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan musik. Semua ada dari alat musik tradisional sampai moderen ada semua tentu saja Konoha High School adalah sekolah terbesar di Kota Konoha.

 **Hinata POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kelompok kami latihan sebelum tiga hari kedepan akan ditunjukan pada Yamato-sensei. Jantungku kembali berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat Naruto-kun tengah memainkan gitarnya lagi untuk mencari nada yang pas.

Kerja keras yang sudah ku kerjakan selama membuat puisi itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil, Ino, Sai dan Naruto-kun menyukainya. Tahukah kalian ketika coretan pena itu aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari siapa? Ya tentu saja dari dia. Pria di hadapanku yang tengah bermain gitar dengan sangat serius.

Tuhan ciptaan-Mu begitu indah.

Ku rasakan pipiku memanas, apakah memerah? Untung saja kini Sai dan Ino-chan juga tengah sibuk dengan alat musik mereka jadi pipiku yang merona tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Oh tidak, kenapa dia bisa setampan itu?

Baka... baka... baka... fokus Hinata... fokus.

"Ta... Hinata... HINATA..." ku dengar seseorang meneriaki namaku, ku tengok kearah samping dan ternyata Ino-chanlah yang memanggilku.

"A...ano, ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Hah~ lagunya sudah siap dan sekarang kita akan menyanyikannya. Giliranmu untuk bernyanyi"

"A...aku dulu?"

"Iyaa..."

Dengan menahan malu ku beranikan diri mencoba menyanyikan puisi yang sudah ku buat.

"Kamu sudah siap Hinata?" oh... tidak Naruto-kun berbicara denganku lagi, akupun mengangguk dengan kikuk.

"Ha... ha'i"

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai"

Alunan gitar di padukan dengan biola dan piano menambah keindahan melodi yang tercipta. Bait demi bait puisi sudah Hinata nyanyikan walau harus menahan malu dan gugup setengah mati. Meskipun begitu suara nyanyiannya terdengar sangat merdu. Menciptakan sebuah harmoni yang sangat sangat indah.

...

Hari yang dinanti-nanti pun tiba, setiap kelompok akan di nilai oleh Yamato-sensei. Ada yang menampilkan drama, bernyanyi, tarian, musik dan kesenian lainnya. Satu persatu kelompok sudah menampilkan pertunjukan mereka. Dan inilah saatnya untuk Yamato-sensei memutuskan kelompok mana yang akan mewakili kelas XII-3 ini untuk ikut tampil di acara sekolah nanti.

Dan keputusan Yamato-sensei jatuh kepada...

"Baiklah minna-san, penampilan yang kalian tampilkan tadi sangat-sangat bagus tapi sensei harus memilih yang terbaik dari yang baik. Dan pilihan sensei jatuh kepada kelompok musikalisasi puisi. Sensei sangat suka dengan cara kalian menciptakan sebuah kolaborasi antara nyanyian dan puisi itu sangat-sangat indah. Dan sensei sangat tersentuh bagaimana seseorang memendam perasaan cinta pada seseorang yang sudah mencintai orang lain, mungkin kalian para anak muda juga akan merasakan apa yang sensei rasakan. Sensei harap kalian akan lebih bagus lagi dari ini saat tampil nanti" ucap Yamato-sensei menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya, membuat Hinata, Naruto, Sai dan Ino terdiam dan tak percaya dengan keputusan senseinya tadi.

 **Prokk... prok... prokk...** suara tepuk tangan menggema di kelas itu.

"Sebuah puisi yang sangat menyentuh"

"Kerja bagus"

"Tampilkan yang terbaik untuk nanti"

"Ya benar"

"Semanggatttt"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar untuk menyemangati mereka sekarang. Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sai masih tak percaya jika merekalah yang akan tampil mewakili kelas mereka.

"Kita harus semangat untuk tampil nanti, oke. Ayo kita bersorak" ujar Naruto kepada Hinata, Ino dan Sai tak ketinggalan teman-teman yang lainpun ikut bersorak bersama mereka.

.

"Minna-san aku harap kalian akan membantuku untuk memberikan suprise untuknya. Mohon bantuannya minna-san" ucap seseorang membungkuk di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja jika waktunya sudah tiba kami akan membantumu"

"Benar dan kami mendukungmu bersamanya 100%"

"Benar itu, jadilah pria yang gentle"

"Serahkan saja padaku"

"Arigato minna"

.

.

.

Persiapan untuk penampilan nanti sudah sangat matang mereka lakukan selama seminggu ini, dan hari H itu kini sudah tiba. Acara sudah dimulai semua murid Konoha High Schooh sangat antusias dengan berbagai acara yang ditampilkan. Meskipun udara dingin tak menyurutkan semangat mereka dalam memeriahkan acara Ulang Tahun sekolah mereka. Berkat semangat merekalah udara yang dingin berubah menjadi hangat.

Ke empat murid yang akan mewakili kelas mereka juga sudah bersiap-siap. Hinata nampak cantik hari ini, dengan menggunakan dress putih selutut ditambah high heals hitam serta mahkota bunga menambah keanggunan yang dipancarkannya.

Inopun tak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata hanya saja rambut panjangnya ia sanggulkan menambah keanggunan dan kecantikannya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai mengenakan toxedo putih menambah kegagahan pada mereka.

Hinata di buat terpesona lagi ketika rambuat yang selau acak-acakan dari pria yang ia diam-diam cintai itu kini terlihat rapi.

"Tampan" gumamnya.

"Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi mari kita saksikan penampilan dari perwakilan kelas XII-3" ucap MC yang sudah memerintahkan mereka naik ke atas panggung.

 **Prokk... prokk... prok...!** Suara tepuk tangan menjadi pertanda bagi ke empatnya untuk segera naik keatas panggung.

"Baiklah minna sekarang giliran kita, ayo kita meriahkan acara ini" ucap Naruto menyemangati ketiganya dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka.

"Ayo Hinata" ucap Ino menggaet tangan Hinata untuk segera keatas panggung.

"Sai aku percayakan padamu"

"Beres"

.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak mau masuk deh kalau tidak ada tepukan lagi, ayo beri tepukan yang meriah untuk perwakilan kelas XII-3"

 **Prokkk... pprookkk... pprookk... pprookkk!** Sekali lagi tepuk tangan terdengar meriah dan sedetik kemudian tepuk tangan itu akan berganti menjadi...

"Kkkkyyyaaaa... itu Naruto-senpai"

"NARUTO-SENPAIIIIIIIII"

"KKKYYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"KKKKYAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan demi teriakan dari adik kelasnya semakin menjadi ketika sosok Naruto sudah ada di atas panggung.

 _'Tidak penontonnya begitu banyak. Tuhan kuatkan aku'_ batin Hinata gugup melihat keramaian ada didepan matanya. Tentu saja sosoknya yang selalu menyendiri itu tak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

 **Pluk!** Tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu kanannya "Tenang Hinata, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Rona merah hadir di pipinya yang putih, senyuman pria itu mampu membuatnya tenang dengan situasi ini "Euumm, arigato Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah minna-san kami disini akan menampilkan musikalisasi puisi. Semoga kalian suka, selamat menikmati" ucap Naruto sebelum memulai aksinya.

Petikan demi petikan gitar sudah terdengar, suara tuts piano yang menampingi gitar menambah harmoni yang tercipta, dan gesekan biola semakin membuat melodi yang ada menjadi satu dalam nada yang begitu indah. Suasana menyepi seketika.

 _Angin musim dingin bulan ini menerpa kehidupanku_

 _Ada perasaan aneh yang ku rasakan_

 _Menyapa hatiku dan membisikan kata cinta_

 _Aku harus bagaimana?_

 _'Bulan desember adalah bulan musim dingin dan awal bagiku sebagai seorang siswi SMA. Aku berlari saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 9. Karna kecerobohanku aku terpeleset dan terjatuh saat jalanan menuju sekolah tertutup salju yang licin. Ku rasakan perih di lututku. Saat ku edarkan pandangan, ternyata lututku berdarah bergesekan dengan aspal. Sakit, itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi siapa sangka tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang yang membantuku, senyumannya begitu hangat. Tangannya begitu lihai ketika membasuh lukaku, tak sedikitpun aku merasakan nyeri. Karna tatapanku terfokus padanya. Seorang pria yang baik hati tanpa aku kenal sudah menolongku. Membalut lukaku dengan sebuah saputangan oranye miliknya. Hangat, ya hatiku menjadi hangat ketika ia melayangkan senyumannya lagi.'_

 _Salju-salju berjatuhan membekukan cinta diam-diamku_

 _Aku perhatikan kau dari kejauhan_

 _Andai kau tahu_

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu_

 _'Salju akhirnya turun lagi, perasaan ini semakin berkembang ketika ku tahu pria yang menolongku waktu itu kini menjadi teman sekalasku. Aku harus bagaimana ketika sosoknya tak bisa aku lepas dari pandanganku. Bisakah aku mengurungnya hanya untuk diriku sendiri? Dinginnya salju mampu membekukan cintaku untuknya. Selalu, selalu aku perhatikan kau dari kejauhan, perasaan ini semakin membuncah tak bisa lagi aku tahan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

 _Aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Ternyata kau mencintai dia_

 _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _'Sayangnya perasaanku harus ku kubur dalam-dalam ketika ku tahu kau mencintai orang lain. Aku mundur, aku menyerah untuk bisa bersamamu. Walaupun impianku berada di sampingmu harus pupus sudah yang jelas aku bahagia Tuhan mempercayaiku untuk mencintaimu dengan cara diam-diam. Inilah aku dengan kisah cinta diam-diamku. Aku selalu mencintaimu sampai aku bisa mencari penggantimu. Berbahagialah wahai kau pria yang ku cintai.'_

.

 **Prokk... prookk... prokk!** Kembali suara tepuk tangan terdengar saat Hinata menyelesaikan bait puisi yang ia baca. Tak dapat terpungkiri ingatan tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto melintas begitu saja, membuat air mata itu mengalir.

Semua penonton terutama kaum Hawa terhanyut dalam puisi dan nyanyian yang mereka bawakan. Banyak siswi yang sampai meneteskan air mata, mungkinkah mereka merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan? Entahlah hanya mereka yang merasakannya. Perasaan terdalam Hinata tersampaikan pada penonton semua.

Namun sedetik kemudian saat Hinata akan meninggalkan panggung, suara petikan gitar terdengar kembali. Membuat kebingungan bagi Hinata dan penonton yang ada. Hinata celingak-celinguk tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Naruto memainkan gitarnya kembali. Tatapannya ia layangkan pada Ino "Bukannya sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata sepelan mungkin.

"Belum, masih ada satu hal yang spesial" jawab Ino membuat Hinata semakin bingung ketika Ino juga memainkan biolanya lagi.

.

 _douka ima dake wa furimukanai de  
yuugure sawagu kaze furesou na kyori  
kimi wo mitsumeteru zutto_

Suara nyanyian terdengar, Hinata bingung ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja berjalan kearahnya. Dan kini tepat berhadapan dengannya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan.

 _Tolong jangan berbalik sekarang  
Dalam senja, dalam angin yang bertiup ini dimana kita hampir bersentuhan  
Ku selalu menatapmu_ _._

 _'Pagi ini musim dingin kembali datang. Musim dingin pertama aku menjadi seorang siswa SMA. Aku berlari menuju sekolah karna aku telat pagi ini. Salju yang turun semalam membuatku keslitan untuk berlari, dan saat aku akan berbelok tatapanku menangkap seorang gadis tengah terduduk diantara dinginnya salju. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karna rambut indigo panjang itu menutupinya. Ku beranikan diri saat ku tahu penyebab dia terduduk dijalanan. Oh tidak, ku lihat darah mengalir dilututnya yang terluka. Aku berjongkok dan tersenyum padanya. Aku membasuh lukanya dengan air minum yang kubawa dan ku tutup luka itu dengan sapu tangan kesayanganku. Tidak, dia menatapku sekarang tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'arigato' suaranya begitu lembut. Dia sangat sangat cantik, iris lavendernya begitu indah._

 _._

 _kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke  
kanawanai koi demo ii kizutsuite mo ii  
nando demo tsutaetai_

Aku terdiam mendengar dia bernyanyi tepat di depanku, tatapannya terfokus padaku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Naruto-kun apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?

 _Ku kan menjangkaumu, ku kan menjangkaumu  
Tak apa cintaku ini tak berbalas, tak apa jika aku terluka  
Ku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya berulang kali_

 _'Aku sangat sangat bahagia akhirnya gadis yang selama ini aku sukai satu kelas denganku sekarang. Hyuga Hinata, ya itu namanya. Gadis baik hati yang selalu menyendiri, tapi tahukah kau bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu tanpa kau ketahui? Kau rela melepas mantelmu untuk anak kecil dijalanan yang kedinginan. Kau rela terkena salju yang dingin untuk memberikan kehangatan pada orang lain. Kau rela memberikan bentomu untuk anak kecil itu. Kau bagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Kau cantik, kau sangat baik hati._

 _._

 _kimi ga suki de kimi ga suki de  
nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga kunakute mo ii  
nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke_

Tolong jangan buat aku bingung Naruto-kun. Kenapa kamu bernyanyi seperti itu? Apakah itu untuk gadis yang kau cintai? Jika ia tolong hentikan aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

 _Aku menyukaimu, aku selalu menyukaimu  
Tak apa jika ku tak bisa tidur malam ini, tak apa jika pagi tak pernah datang  
Ku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya berulang kali, untuk itu ku kan menjangkaumu_

 _'Kau bagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Kau cantik, kau sangat baik hati. Dan aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hyuga Hinata aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _"_ _kimi ga suki de kimi ga suki de  
nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga kunakute mo ii  
nando demo tsutaetai kimi ni todoke_ _"_ Naruto mengakhiri lagunya dan tersenyum kearah Hinata.

Naruto menyimpan gitarnya dan mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah. Pandangannya terfokus memandang satu objek di depannya. Hyuga Hinata.

Dengan berani Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Suasana menjadi tenang dan tegang. Para siswi sudah mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto begitupun dengan teman sekelasnya yang turut membantu persiapan Naruto untuk ini.

"Hinata, kamu tahu arti lagu tadi? Lagu tadi menceritakan bahwa seseorang tengah jatuh cinta dan ingin mengatakannya. Tak peduli jika pernyatannya di tolak, hanya saja ia ingin seseorang yang dicintainya tahu bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Dan Hinata mawar ini adalah lambang dari cinta."

"Hyuga Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku? Jikapun tidak tak apa aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa sudah lama aku mencintaimu."

 _'APAAA? Na...naruto-kun mencintaiku? Benarkah? Tuhan benarkah ini?'_

Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir di kedua pipi Hinata. Perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Sedih senang haru dan tak percaya. _'Aku kira kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu tapi ternyata kau mencintaiku, aku?'_

"Hi...Hinata kau tak apa?" ucap Naruto gelagapan melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan sedetik kemudian senyum kecut Naruto layangkan Naruto tahu gelengan itu.

"Gomen Hinata ak_"

"Tidak, bukan se...perti itu hiks... hiks... a...aku hiks... aku hanya merasa bahagia hiks... hiks... seseorang yang ku cintai akhirnya... hiks... hiks... mencintaiku juga. Arigato Naruto-kun"

Naruto bingung sendiri dengan perkataan Hinata _'Seseorang yang kucintai mencintaiku juga? Apa Hinata juga...?'_

"Jadi Hinata. Jawabanmu?"

Semuanya nampak tegang melihat drama yang nyata ada didepan mata mereka, mereka berharap-harap cemas dengan jawaban apa yang Hinata berikan.

"A...aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun. A...aku aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, selamanya" senyum Hinata layangkan, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

 **Cupp!** Semua mata terpana dengan keberanian Naruto mengecup hangat kening Hinata. Suasana begitu romantis. Sai dan Ino saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Akhirnya usaha mereka membantu Naruto terbayar sudar.

"Jangan menangis aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum" ucap Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

 **Prokkk... pprrookk... pprrookkk...!** Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar begitu riuh.

"Selamat ya Naruto, akhirnya cintamu terbalaskan"

"Teraktirrr nihhh"

"Selamattt ya Naruto-senpai"

"Kkkkyyyaaaa Hinata-senpai kau beruntung sekali, aku CEMBURUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"KKKKYYYAAAA romantis sekkaaaliiiiii"

"KKKKKKKKKKKyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa Naruto-senpaiiiiiiii Hinata-senpaiiiii kalian serasi sekali"

Teriakan demi teriakan selamat dari teman dan adik kelasnya menjadi saksi bagaiman cinta mereka terbalaskan. Semua perasaan haru, senang menjadi satu. BAHAGIA.

.

Mereka berempat turun dari panggung, sedari Hinata hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Tentu saja setelah pernyataan cinta yang terbalaskan tangan mereka saling bertautan. Rasa bahagia begitu membuncah di hati Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ne, Naruto-kun bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?"

"Ahh~ etto aku sebenarnya sudah merencanakan ini dengan teman-teman"

"Benar itu Hinata dia mohon-mohon agar membuat pernayataan cinta yang seromantis mungkin" ucap Sai yang ikut bicara.

"Dan si baka ini akhirnya tidak bisa memendam perasaannya lagi dan akhirnya setelah berunding dengan teman-teman semua kami sepakat membantunya" balas Ino lagi.

Mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Air mata kembali mengalir "Minna-san arigato gozaimasu" ucap Hinata seraya memeluk Ino dan para siswi lainnya yang berada disana.

"Berbahagialah Hinata" gumam Ino.

.

.

.

Salju turun lagi tahun ini, kejadian demi kejadian sudah terjadi beberapa tahun kebelakang. Cinta, perjuangan hidup, masa depan sudah terjadi. Tawa, tangis, sakit, bahagia menjadi satu.

Di balkon sebuah apartemen terdapat sepasang suami istri yang tengah berbahagia. Kejadian lalu sudah mengubah perjalanan hidup mereka. Tak pernah terbayangkan sekalipun oleh mereka jika masa depan mereka akan bersama terjalin dan terikat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Cinta masa remaja berubah menjadi cinta sejati.

"Hime, ingatkah musim dingin tahun itu. Dimana dengan keberanian yang aku punya perasaanku terbalaskan olehmu"

"Ya, dan aku sangat sangat bahagia ternyata pria yang ku cintai diam-diam ternyata mencintaiku juga. Tak percaya Tuhan akhirnya menyatukan kita"

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Hinata"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto"

 **Hinata POV**

Uzumaki? Uzumaki? Ya benar aku sudah menjadi seorang Uzumaki sekarang. Istri dari Uzumaki Naruto pria yang dulu aku cintai diam-diam. Kesabaranku akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang sangat sangat luar biasa. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang sudah aku lalui selama beberapa tahun ini.

Aku di cintai oleh seseorang yang aku cintai. Pertemuan pertama waktu itu memang sudah menjadi awal bahwa perasaan itu sudah tumbuh di hati kami. Aku bodoh sempat menyangka jika Naruto-kun mencintai gadis lain, tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar karna aku belum mengetahui perasaan dia yang sebenarnya. Setelah ku tahu dia mencintaiku hidupku semakin berwarna dibuatnya. Beberapa tahun kemudian dia melamarku dan menikahiku.

Kau tahu, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto. Teruslah seperti ini, Terimakasih Tuhan, nikmat-Mu sungguh luar biasa.

 **Naruto POV**

Hanya satu perasaan yang aku punya sekarang, perasaan bahagia. Gadis yang ku cintai kini berada di pelukanku. Gadis berhati malaikat yang mendampingiku. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu Hinata, walaupun dengan berbagai rintangan akan aku hadapi hanya untuk selalu melihat senyuman indah di wajahmu.

Terimakasih karna sudah membalas perasaan cintaku dan menerima lamaranku. Kau sungguh istri yang luar biasa. Maaf jika aku pernah menyakitimu, maaf aku terlambat mengunggapkan perasaanku.

Namun itu semua tak mengubah takdir Tuhan, karna kita telah di takdirkan bersama dalam benang merah. Uzumaki Hinata aku sangat sangatttt mencintaimu.

.

Sepasang suami istri itu tenggelam dalam kenangan yang telah lalu. Dekapan hangat satu sama lain mampu melelehkan salju yang terus turun malam itu. Naruto mendekap Hinata dari belakang, mereka terhanyut dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Pejaman mata mereka semakin menambah kenyamanan dengan suasana yang tercipta. Dinginnya angin malam tak mereka hiraukan, mereka terlalu menikmati kehangatan masing-masing. Bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam menjadi saksi bisu dengan keromantisan mereka ciptakan.

Salju seakan iri dengan kehangatan mereka terbukti dengan lebatnya salju turun malam ini. Walaupun begitu salju akan terus menjadi saksi bisu satu-satunya untuk Hinata dan Naruto bahwa mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain.

.

Cinta yang sejati adalah cinta yang berasal dari hati. Tuhan sudah menyimpan rasa cinta pada hati masing-masing. Sekarang tinggal kitanya yang akan melabuhkan cinta itu pada siapa. Pada cinta sejatikah atau cinta yang semu? Semua kembali pada pribadinya masing-masing. Karna cinta yang sejati sudah di takdirkan oleh yang di Atas. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai Tuhan menakdirkan hari dimana kita akan bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Takdir-Nya tak ada yang tahu dan akan menjadi kejutan yang luar biasa.

The End.

A/N : Akhirnya bisa membuat fic naruhina oneshoot semoga suka. Oh ya itu adalah lagu jepang dan artinya ada dibawahnnya. _bingung ga ya?_ heheh semoga suka minna-san :) ^^v


End file.
